Blood Is Red
by amutolovers
Summary: I was hated by people in my village because my blood is 'purple' but that wasn't all, I was also forced to marry the Crown Prince — Tsukiyomi Ikuto — to make it worse I couldn't decline it because of my social status. Being the prince, he could marry any women he desired. He raped me and I was impregnated with his child and he didn't even love me & my child [Full summary inside]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm back with another AMUTO story like I promised on my last story 'The Dark Secret'. Credit for my beta reader [regulusgal] for helping me with this story, I hope you will like this story and please give it a chance! **

**I do not own shugo chara. Please enjoy the first chapter of "Blood Is Red" and hit the review button 'kay?**

**Note : This story was rated 'M' for a reason, you have been warned! And this story is written with Amu's POV **

* * *

**_Summary : I was hated by people in my village because blood was 'purple' but that wasn't all, I was also forced to marry the Crown Prince — Tsukiyomi Ikuto — to make it worse, I couldn't decline it because of my social status, even my parents couldn't help me because of the law. Being the prince, he could marry any other women he desired. He brought them to the castle and slept with them. He raped me on our first night and I was impregnated with his child, he didn't love me and my child. How could my baby and I survive this cruel world?_**

* * *

**"Blood Is Red"**

**Chapter 1: The Meeting and The Wedding**

Everyone knew that our blood was red. That was a basic common sense that had been relevant for ages.

But here in my village, people were divided into three groups: blue blood, red blood, and purple blood.

I had found it stupid since I had been young. Why did people divide themselves by blood color categories? If you bled, your blood was red, even if you were blue-blooded or purple-blooded.

Oh, I must have confused you.

The blood color categories were used to identify our social status. The 'blue one' – also known as the highest status – was given to royalties: princes, princesses, or nobles. The 'red one' – the lowest status – was given to poor people.

And lastly, there was the 'purple blood'. It was bestowed to people who were born from a consummation between a person belonging to the blue blood and a person from the red blood. They weren't nobles, but they also weren't peasants. This category wasn't acknowledged by the society, and was hated as they couldn't fit into the right class.

That was why the purples had their own community. And guess what? I was one of them.

My father was a nobleman and my mom was a poor woman. They had met at a banquet which my Dad's dad – my grandfather, so to say – had held. My mom had been one of the maids that time and my dad had taken interest in her.

They had been dating for a year when Dad had proposed, and they had been married ever since. My grandpa hated my mom, but my dad had insisted to marry her. My grandpa had approved at last when Dad had threatened him – with what, I had no idea.

But that didn't mean that the old man had accepted my mom and me. He never let me call him Grandpa – which proved that he hated me. I had been confused when I had been a small child. Why couldn't I call my own grandpa 'Grandpa'? Then Mom had explained to me about the blood categories.

So, I was part of the hated people in our village. Mom said that people could recognize us, the Purples, easily because we were made to wear a pair of purple ear piercings for girls and a purple necklace for boys. We couldn't take it off until a Blue – or a Red – claimed us as theirs.

Of course it was a bit impossible, since the purple would always marry the purple. Like people from the other two blood classes would accept us.

Why? Why me? I had asked myself since I had been still an innocent young girl. It was one of the craziest things I'd ever heard. Just because you were a rich people, that didn't mean you would have blue blood instead of red. I just couldn't fathom it. Who was the stupid person that had created this whole blood thing?

I complained about it too much I was tired because no one would listen to me. So here I was, sitting at my usual spot in the park built for the purples. Did you know what made it crazier than before? The Blues and the Reds could come into our properties, but we the Purples couldn't go into one of theirs.

Life was so unfair, didn't you think so?

I – without the intention of bragging, of course – was the weirdest of the Purples. People called me a 'Pink Freak' because of my hair color – which was naturally pink. I swore I didn't dye it!

But as usual, no one bothered to listen to me, and kept calling me with that stupid nickname.

My name was Hinamori Amu, and as I'd told you before, I was one of the Purples, with pink hair. I was twenty-two years old and currently graduating from university. I was one of the most intelligent people – again, no intention of bragging – in my village, but no one cared about it since I was a Purple. My dad came from a prestigious family, the Hinamoris, while my mom was only a mere village woman.

I had a pair of purple Sakura piercings on my earlobes – my identity that had been chosen by my mother when I had been born. I loved Sakura; the flower was so beautiful and the petals were soft. It only blossomed in the first days of spring and it made the view become more beautiful. Sakura petals were also pink, reminding me of my hair color.

Now, let's stop talking about Sakura and my hair color.

I was looking for a job. It was a bit hard to find one, as I was a Purple. Hah, it was so unfair! Even a lowly job as a maid was hard to get.

I sighed deeply and walked back towards my house. I didn't really pay attention to my surroundings, and suddenly I bumped into someone. I hissed in pain when I felt my butt make contact with the cold floor.

I looked up and was about to say sorry when the person jerked my skirt up. I screamed as I slapped him hard, and gasped when I took a good look at that person.

It was Tsukiyomi Ikuto – the crown prince who would inherit the kingdom from his father soon.

'Damn, I'm in big trouble!' I screamed inwardly as I saw him smirking.

The prince was known as the evil among all evils, and now I was one of his preys. The smirk wasn't a good sign.

What should I do? Even my father couldn't help me this time – what should I do? My grandpa would kill me if he knew that I had just slapped the prince.

Not a normal prince, but the crown prince! Damn!

I knew that he knew I was in panic, so I stepped back when he approached me. Damn, I needed to run away, but knew it was no use since I was a Purple. There weren't many Purples in my village, so it would be easy for him to know who I was.

But hey, what was a prince doing in a Purple's park? And not to mention, I could defend myself by reasoning about his perverseness.

No, it was also no use. Whatever I said wouldn't help me – again because I was a Purple.

Well, let's just hope that he didn't do anything stupid to me or I wouldn't hesitate to slap him again. I didn't really care about our status anymore since I would go to jail all the same, thanks to my earlier deed.

"What do you want?" I asked him, trying to sound confident.

With his smirk still on place, he asked me back, "You still have nerve after hitting me, huh?"

"So?" I replied, almost shouting. "It was your fault!"

I saw his smirk grow wider. Damn!

"What is your name?" the prince asked me.

"Why should I tell you?" I asked him back, and as I had predicted, his smirk grew.

His eyes flicked to my ear piercings. "You're a Purple, huh? Interesting."

'Welcome to the jungle!' I exclaimed with sarcasm – inwardly, as I decided to not say anything to him.

He asked me again, "What is your name?"

I didn't answer him right away; debating myself whether I should tell him or not. The prince seemed to have lost his patience. He asked his guard to drag me to his palace.

'Now, welcome to the jail!' I thought. Goodbye, Mom, Dad; I wouldn't see you soon until the prince released me.

If he released me.

* * *

Okay, I really didn't know what he would do to me. I arrived at the palace – the last place I wished to be – and I was locked in a room, a fancy one to be exact. The walls were covered with black wallpaper, and a king-sized bed stood in the center of the room. The blue silk covered the bed perfectly and I knew that it was so expensive. I, for one, wouldn't try to lay even one finger on it.

I was looking around the room when I heard the door cracked open. I turned my head around and saw a tall figure – who I recognized as the prince – walk into the room. What did he want now? I asked myself and saw the tall man approach me. I froze at my spot, not daring to move even one bit.

"I see you have made yourself at home in your room," he spoke when he reached me.

I didn't say anything for the umpteenth time – to be more detailed, I found myself afraid to speak up.

"Now, follow me," he said. He walked in front of me, leading me, and I followed him. We soon arrived at a fancy room with a gorgeous and elegant design. He sat himself on one of the plush couches and motioned me to sit beside him.

Okay, now this was scaring me more. What did he want to do to me? Kill me? Tear me apart before feeding me to his dog?

I gingerly sat on the couch he was on, but I kept our distance as far as I could. He clapped his hands and I saw a butler, dressed in a fancy suit, approach us. The prince whispered something and the butler bowed his head before walking out of the room.

Damn, what would he do to me? I screamed inwardly, feeling much more inferior.

A few minutes later, I saw my parents walk into the room along with the king and queen. Shit! I cursed. Now, he probably wanted to kill me in front of the public! What were Dad and Mom doing here, anyway? Wait, he had said something about my room before; did it mean that he wasn't going to kill me or feed me to his dog?

My mom and dad sat on the couch across from us, while the king and queen took the other one. Why did the atmosphere feel so tense here? I kept looking around, completely confused with this whole scene. Would I be killed or what?

"Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Hinamori," Prince Ikuto greeted my parents, while I kept my mouth shut.

"Good afternoon too, My Lord," my parents replied in unison.

Feeling a bit rude before the presence of the royalties, I bowed towards the king and queen and greeted them in a low voice. "Good afternoon, Your Majesties."

"Thank you for coming here, Mr. and Mrs. Hinamori," Prince Ikuto said.

"It's our pleasure," Dad answered him.

Damn, I really hated the formality. I wasn't used to it!

"I want to ask you for your daughter's hand in a marriage with me," the blunette prince said bluntly.

Hold on. "What?!" I shrieked in shock once his word seeped into my mind. It was way far from my prediction. I thought he would kill me, instead of asking for a marriage!

"It's all our pleasure; I hand my daughter to you," Mom said.

I snapped my head towards her. "Mom!"

"Then, it's settled," the King spoke up abruptly after his long regal silence. "We will have the ceremony tomorrow." My parents nodded in approval.

I could feel my veins popping on my temple. I strode towards them and hissed, "Mom, Dad, can I have a word with both of you? In private."

Catching what I had said, the prince, along with the king and queen, left us three alone in the room. I couldn't hold my tears any longer. I had never imagined that my mom and dad would do this to me!

"Why?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"Amu, you know that we don't have any other choice," Dad said. "You know the rule, too."

Yes, I knew the rules so well I could recite them by heart. The very first one was that every request from the king, queen, prince, or princess couldn't be turned down, even if they wanted your life.

See? It was crazy, and that was why I didn't give a damn about it! Just because he was prince, he thought that he could have everything? Why did he want to marry me anyway, huh? Didn't he already have a fiancée?

Later, my parents left me. Along with them, I had to say goodbye to my freedom. I sat in the atelier and cried. Damn! Why did this happen to me? I was going insane! Now, my life would change drastically – oh, it actually had. Just say goodbye to freedom and happy life, and say hello to hell!

A maid came into the living room and guided me back to the room. I didn't speak nor protested; I walked behind her silently while trying to memorize the way to the room. It was going to be my room, anyway.

When we reached there, the maid knocked on the door politely, puzzling me. If it was my room, why did she need to knock? Then I heard a deep voice from the other side of the door, telling us to come in. She opened the door for me and I slid in. I was shocked when I saw the arrogant bastard of a prince standing in the middle of the room, shirtless.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him rather rudely in annoyance.

"This is my room – our room," he said calmly.

It took me a while to process his words. "What?!" I shrieked once it got me. Couldn't disaster stop coming one by one into my life in just one day? I needed a damn break!

"We will be wed tomorrow, so why not?" he continued casually.

"Why?" I finally managed to ask him, my eyes locked on his, looking for an answer for my many questions. "Is it because I slapped you?"

He shrugged a little. "Not really. It's because I take an interest in you."

The hell? He took interest in me, as if I was a toy for him? Damn you, Prince! I couldn't count how many times I had cursed today, but I didn't really care. Then I remembered that I was a Purple.

The first rule for the Purples was you were born to be owned by people.

That was right; now I was owned by the prince. He could do anything to me – whether it hurt me or not, I couldn't complain about it, and my parents couldn't help me. It wasn't only about my freedom – my life was at stake here. Say goodbye to both of them.

Starting tomorrow, I would completely be the prince's property who didn't have control over her life anymore. His blood might be red, and mine was as well, but we had different control of our own life.

* * *

Today was the day. I had enjoyed my last seven hours of freedom last night by doing something that entertained me. And now, I was officially the prince's.

I let the stylist dress me in my wedding gown and do my make-up and hairdo. Once she was finished, she asked some maids to bring a full-length mirror. I took a good look at the young woman inside the mirror; she wore a long white strapless dress that hugged her curves perfectly. The natural make-up made her look beautiful, and the pin-up style hairdo made her look mature.

Was she really me?

I didn't know I could look this good. A part of me squealed in happiness when I saw myself, but the other part was screaming in frustration because of the wedding.

I knew that the prince would make me his toy to play with as he wished, but I couldn't refuse because of the law, and since I was a Purple, I couldn't decide for myself. I didn't have any single freedom since I was born, and now I experienced it firsthand.

I knew I was only a toy because the almighty prince could marry more than one woman. Some of the kings and princes before had thirty wives! Some of the consorts were just like me, being forced to marry into the royalty. Some were willing to be married because they were some gold diggers. But among the consorts, one of them would be chosen to be the rightful queen, the highest title for women in my village. Women from all over the village dreamed to become the queen.

All, except me.

I never wanted to become the queen. I just wanted freedom. My freedom.

But it was all just a dream. I could no longer become a happy teenager who dreamed for freedom. I was the prince's property and let's just say, 'Goodbye, Freedom!'.

A maid twirled my body, snapping me out of my thoughts. They had finished their work, and I could see that they were satisfied with it. One of them bowed in front of me and asked me to follow her to the chapel, where the prince and our families had waited.

I followed her; each step led me towards my hell. I stopped when she halted and I saw the beautiful flower decorations coloring the chapel perfectly. It was full of pink – my hair color, and my favorite color beside blue. I could see daisies, roses, and tulips – all pink – hanging on the ceiling of the chapel.

I heard the wedding march slowly heaved, and my dad was already standing beside me, taking my hand into his. He squeezed my hand, and I nodded to him. I knew it was hard for him, too. Dad was spoiling me too much, and he had to give me away so suddenly. It was hard. Believe me, I knew.

Dad squeezed my hand one more time before guiding me to walk down the aisle.

Every girl dreamed of a beautiful wedding and to be married to someone she loved, but my wedding was far from it. Sure I had a beautiful wedding – a fancy one at that – but I couldn't find myself to be happy. Each step to the altar didn't give me any emotion of happiness. It was sadness instead. I saw Mom sitting on the front row, wiping her tears.

I reached the altar soon, and Dad gave my hand into the prince's. He was handsome, I wouldn't deny the fact, but I really wanted to wipe the smirk off his face! This arrogant bastard of a prince! See, I cursed again today.

He turned us to face the priest. Damn! How much I wished I could say 'No' to vows!

"Do you, Prince Tsukiyomi Ikuto, take this woman, Hinamori Amu, as your faithful wife?" the priest asked the prince.

'Please say no, please say no!' I prayed inwardly.

"Yes," Prince Ikuto answered. Of course he would say yes, argh! I became more frustrated now!

"Do you, Hinamori Amu, take this man, Prince Tsukiyomi Ikuto, as your faithful husband?" the priest asked me.

Should I say no? I asked myself. But then, if I said no, Dad and Mom's life, along with mine, would be in danger.

_Flashback_

_"Why? Is it because I slapped you?"_

_He shrugged a little. "Not really. It's because I take an interest in you."_

_"What?!" I yelled, again._

_"You heard me, Amu," he said casually._

_I gasped. "How do you know my name?"_

_"Who do you think I am?" He looked at me, smirking. "I am the prince; it won't be hard for me to know about you."_

_"Why do I have to marry you?" I questioned him._

_"I told you; no reason. I'm interested in you."_

_I of course wasn't satisfied with the same vague answer. "Why? Tell me, or I will say no tomorrow!" I threatened._

_And of course, he had the ball to threaten me back. "Hah, who do you think you are? If you say no tomorrow, your family's lives will be in danger!"_

_Screw him and the law!_

_End of flashback_

"Yes," I muttered, not caring to look into the prince's azure eyes.

"Now, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest announced loudly.

The prince kissed me on the lips to seal our vows as the guests clapped their hands.

All of you may be happy for me, but I pitied myself right now. My first kiss was taken by someone I didn't love, who forced me into this stupid marriage thing.

Ikuto – since I was married to him, I surely could call him by his first name now – carried me bridal style into a black car, and dropped me onto the back seat before climbing in from the other side of the car. The driver then drove off.

I was told by a maid that I would spend my honeymoon right after the ceremony. So here I was, sitting in the fancy car beside the prince and let him bring me to wherever he wanted.

* * *

**What do you think of the first chapter? R&R please! Um, should I continue the story or not? Tell me your opinion 'kay! **

**Have a great and wonderful day guys, Ja ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ya, this is the second chapter of "Blood Is Red"! I was so happy that this story was so welcomed by readers. Thank you for the reviews/favorites/alrets for the first chapter ~ Credit for my awesome and great beta reader [regulusgal] for helping me edited this chapter :)**

* * *

**I've received some reviews and I think I need to reply them right? So here is your reply, I hope you are satisy with my answer :**

**1. **nekogirl017 :** That's right, Amu is so poor here and I will try my best to update the story as fast as I can. Thank you for your review, I will wait for the next one.**

**2. **Amuto3AnimeLuver : **Will Amu be strong here? Read to find out 'kay? I will try my best to update the story as fast as I can. Thank you for your review, I will wait for the next one.**

**3. **kisshu-ichigo : **Thank you for the compliment and please read out the chapters until the story is offically end to find out about it 'kay? I won't give any spoilers *wink* Thank you for your review, I will wait for the next one.**

**4. **Hatsune Cherry : **Read the chapters to find the answer out okay? I will try my best to update the story as fast as I can. Thank you for your review, I will wait for the next one.**

**5. **xXxneon purplexXx : **I will. Thank you for your review, I will wait for the next one.**

**6. **pqangael : **I will continue this story, please read the chapters to find out the answer okay? I won't give any spoilers *wink* Thank you for your review, I will wait for the next one.**

**7. **Towa-chan : **I love to put them so much because it will add another effect right? Hahaha... Thank you for your review, I will wait for the next one.**

**8. lol [guest] : I will try my best to update the story as fast as I can. Thank you for your review, I will wait for the next one.**

**9. **zelda1673 : ** I am glad that you like the story so far, please continue support this story okay? Thank you for your review, I will wait for the next one.**

**10. **God Fenrir : **I will continue it of course and I hope you will enjoy this story till the end! Thank you for your review, I will wait for the next one.**

**11. **Vampire-Anime-Queen : **Thank you, I hope you will enjoy the story much. Thank you for your review, I will wait for the next one.**

12. regulusgal : **thank you for your help, it means a lot ~ Thank you for your review, I will wait for the next one.**

**13. **Anime-epic : **Thank you for the compliment, and I hope you enjoy the story! I will try my best to update the story as fast as I can. Thank you for your review, I will wait for the next one.**

* * *

**Disclaimer : I do not own Shugo Chara and the characters ~ Hope you enjoy the 2****nd ****chapter! Don't forget to hit the review button when you finished reading the story fellas ^^**

* * *

**"Blood Is Red" **

**Chapter 2**

**The Honeymoon and the Disaster**

He brought me to a metropolitan town I didn't know where. I didn't know what the people were talking about here – they spoke a different language from mine, but Ikuto seemed to master the language. He could communicate to the other people here, while I stood beside him, dumbfounded, when he checked us into a hotel.

"We are in Hong Kong," he told me later when we arrived at our suit – it was a big one with living room and a kitchenette. "I have a business here, and we will spend our honeymoon here."

Putting that aside, there was a major problem here. The suite had only one bedroom, and I knew that we would share it. Well, it may not be a problem to him, but it was a big problem for me!

I just nodded to him, meaning that I didn't give a damn about his business nor our honeymoon, but of course he wouldn't care about me; as long as I behaved myself, he wouldn't care about me or what I do.

May be – just may be – I have a bit of freedom I could call my own.

He pulled me until we reached the bedroom and clicked the door to lock it. I was scared, damn it! What would he do to me?

Then my mind clicked and the puzzle solved itself.

A fancy suit on the top floor – a big suite that had a living room and kitchenette, large bedroom, soundproof wall...

He was going to rape me!

If I shouted for help, no one would hear me, and since we were on the top floor, people would think of my screams as the wind that blew the tree leaves or anything! The conclusion was: I couldn't ask for help!

What should I do? I couldn't fight him, since he was faster and stronger than me. 'Think, Amu, think!' I demanded myself as I stepped backwards when he approached me.

Run, but where to? He had locked the door and put the key inside his pocket.

I stepped backwards until I felt my back hitting the hard wall. Where should I run to?

My mind was so occupied I couldn't even feel his touch on my skin, until he grabbed my wrist and yanked me to the bed.

I yelped when my back hit the comfortable bed. The prince climbed on top of me and ripped my clothes away. I screamed and tried to hit him everywhere, but his strong grip stopped me. He held both of my hands with one of his larger ones while his other hand explored my body.

I could only cry and let him rape me all night long.

* * *

I swore my body screamed in pain when I woke up the next morning. The prince still slept peacefully beside me, completely exhausted. I cried when the memories of last night flowed back into my head. My virginity was taken by force. I was raped, and to make it worse, by my husband.

But what could I do? I couldn't do anything about it, could I?

I tried to walk towards the bathroom I saw near the dresser, but my feet couldn't support my entire weight as I cried again. It hurt a lot. I tried again to walk, carefully this time.

I guess I spent fifteen minutes to walk from the bed to the bathroom. I sighed in relief when I reached the bathroom door, before slipping in and closing the door. I turned the shower on and let the water stream down my sore body.

Once I finished my shower, I remembered I didn't have any new clothes. I walked back to the bedroom and saw my husband still sleeping on the bed. I looked around and spotted a suitcase laid at the corner of the room. I opened it to find tons of clothes. I took a pair of comfortable clothes and went back into the bathroom to change.

After I dressed myself, I walked towards the locked door. I tried to open it, but it seemed like Ikuto still had it locked. I didn't know what I should do as I sat on the couch near the bed, waiting for the prince to wake up and let me out.

A long ten minutes passed, and I found myself bored. I looked through the big window hidden behind the golden curtain, and gasped at the view.

Outside of my suite, there were lots of big buildings and people walking around the crowded streets. The sun was rising slowly and I realized that I only had slept for four hours. I looked at the smiling people that walked on the street and envied them. They had their own freedom, unlike me.

I yelped when I felt strong arms being wrapped around my petite waist. It was the prince. I could feel myself becoming scared. My body was trembling and my mind screamed!

What would he do to me now? Was last night not enough for him?

I gripped the curtain with all my might. I could feel my fingers hurting, and I didn't care about it.

Would he take me right here?

I was scared – more than scared, to be exact – of my predator.

I gasped when he dragged me to the living room. He called the room service and ordered breakfast for us. I saw him walking back to the bedroom; to take a shower, I presumed. I didn't really care what he would do as long as I wasn't involved in it. I could bet with all my pride that was left within me that the prince would marry another woman. He had said it already before – he took an interest in me, but I knew too well what it meant.

It meant that I was an interesting toy he had found.

Thirty minutes later, the room service arrived and brought us our breakfast. I asked him to put it on the dining table while I waited for the prince. Even though I despised him so much, I still had my manner, so I sat on one of the chairs and waited for him.

Soon he joined me at the dining table. We ate in silence – no one spoke up, and I enjoyed it so much. I didn't know why, but I liked it so much.

"I'll go to a meeting this afternoon," Ikuto said when we finished breakfast. "I'll leave my driver here. He's Japanese, so he can understand what you say. If you want to go shopping or touring, you can ask him to drive you and become your tour guide."

I only nodded in response, not feeling like speaking to the bluenette. Ikuto didn't feel offended about it as he walked away and headed to the bedroom to change. I jumped when I heard the bedroom door being slammed hard by the prince.

I sighed. At least I could enjoy my time in this foreign city a bit.

Ikuto walked out of the bedroom, dressed in a black suit that made him look more handsome. He didn't say anything to me and headed towards to the front door before slamming it close. I looked at the retreating tall figure.

I ran to the bedroom and looked for another pair of clothes that was more proper to wear. I found one and rushed towards the bathroom to change.

After I finished changing my outfit, I walked to the front door and saw a blond man standing before me. Well, I didn't remember opening the door for a stranger before. The blond bowed his head to me, making me more confused.

"Good morning, Princess Amu," he said while bowing – wait, he spoke Japanese! So this was the driver Ikuto mentioned before.

"Good morning," I replied him.

"My name is Hotori Tadase and I will become your tour guide here. Just tell me if you need anything; do not hesitate to ask me to do something or ask of anything," he spoke formally while I nodded in response. "Do you want to go somewhere?"

I didn't answer him because I was too focused at looking at his appearance. He was handsome and nice, not like a certain person I knew. "Um, could you give me a tour around the city?" I asked him politely.

"Of course, Princess," he replied. With that, he opened the door and walked out, waiting for me to follow him before closing the door.

"Um, I want to ask you a question; can I?" I asked the blond man hesitantly.

"Sure, Princess," he answered while we walked towards the elevator.

"How did you come into the room?"

"Oh, Prince Ikuto gave me a spare key before he left," Tadase said.

Not knowing what to say, I nodded my head.

Tadase guided me to the car that he had prepared before and opened the door for me. What a gentleman. I took the back seat, and then he closed the door before rushing towards the driver side at the front. He slipped in and we began our tour.

He drove while explaining everything that we passed by: a big building that was owned by a multimillionaire, a high class Chinese restaurant, a bar, a casino, and much more. He pulled over in front of a big park – the place was packed with many people.

He turned off the car engine and opened his door before rushing over to my side and opened the door. Well, I was a princess, so it was his duty to treat me like one, right?

I stepped out and was amazed by my surroundings. Some people were chatting with each other, some kids were running along the long pathway, and some others were selling something that I didn't recognized.

What stunned me a lot was the fact that people here chatted and talked with each other freely. What I meant was, back in my village, people couldn't talk this freely. Even the fellow Red people wouldn't talk with each other like this.

I liked this new city, a lot. People weren't as discriminate as my village's, and they didn't treat each other like trash. I loved being in this city and wished that I could stay and live here instead.

Tadase pulled me out of my thoughts and began our small tour around the park. It was beautiful. Flowers and trees were planted there and benches, along with a fountain, were scattered around, making the view more than perfect.

I wondered how long Ikuto and I would stay in this lovely city, and Tadase answered for me, even though I didn't say it out loud. "Princess, you and the Prince will stay in here for three days, so please enjoy your stay here."

I nodded and looked around my surroundings once again before asking Tadase to take me to different places. This city was big and crowded; maybe it was as big as my village? I didn't really know.

I was exhausted after my trip around the city, so I asked Tadase to bring me back to the hotel where Ikuto and I stayed. He had come back by the time I stepped into the room to reveal myself to him. I glanced at the clock – it was five in the afternoon. I'd been out that long? Well, I didn't care, though.

"Amu, go change your dress," my husband ordered me. "We will enjoy our dinner soon."

I wasn't in the mood of fighting with him, so I obeyed him instead. He seemed pleased with my attitude, because I could see his signature smirk plastered on his face.

I took a bath and changed my dress before walking out of our chamber back to the living room. He was watching TV when I got there, and quickly turned to take a good look on me. Once again, the man seemed satisfied my choice of dress. He took my hands and acted like a gentleman before guiding me to the restaurant downstairs. I didn't pay any attention on my surroundings when both of us were inside the restaurant. Why should I? I wasn't meant to be here if the bastard prince had released me yesterday.

"Good evening, Prince and Princess Tsukiyomi," the waiter greeted us while he guided both of us to our table. It was private, because there was only a table inside the spacious room, with candles decorating the entire space, adding romantic effect.

'Ugh, if only they knew…' I thought. People might envy me because I had married a rich prince like him, but I pitied myself. I would gladly trade my place right now with any woman willing to switch with me; I knew I might find someone back in our hometown!

The waiter handed us the menus and I gawked at it. I couldn't read any single word, for god sake! They were written in Chinese; damn, how could I read this? He wanted to insult me that much, huh? If yes, he had done something fabulous! I felt like a dumbass right now. I didn't know how to read Chinese and I couldn't order my dinner! Oh great, just great!

I glanced at the high and mighty prince and he smirked at me – I was sure that he noticed my uneasiness. I was debating myself whether to glare at him or not, but I decided to let it go or else I would bear the consequences later, and I didn't want to!

The door slid open, revealing Tadase, who was dressed in a formal white tux. The blond man walked into the room and bowed his head before us – I wasn't used to the formality! "Good evening, Prince and Princess," he greeted us.

Ikuto only nodded his head while I smiled brightly at him, earning a blush from the blond and a sharp glare from the bluenette.

The waiter came back into our room and asked us if we were ready to order. Ikuto ordered something I didn't recognize for both of us, and I didn't mind it as long as the food was edible.

"Prince, should I bring her in?" Tadase popped up a question that was directed to the crown prince.

"No," Ikuto answered coldly, making me more confused. What was going on here?

The atmosphere felt heavier than before. What were these two talking about? I was always the only one left behind, and I hated the fact that it didn't change even after I had married the prince.

Not long after that, the waiter came back with our food. It smelled delicious though I hadn't seen my own dinner. The man served me a plate of roasted duck with some sauce while Ikuto had chicken wings cooked with coke. The waiter also placed a glass of Chinese traditional tea in front of us before dismissing himself from our room.

I took the fork and knife, and then started eating my dinner. It was delicious! I lifted my head up from my food and looked at my husband, mumbling a soft 'thank you'. Although we didn't get along quite well, he still took care of me, and I was grateful of it.

He seemed shocked by my gratitude, as he choked on his food. Geez, was it that hard to believe it when I thanked someone? He quickly drank the tea, and then he stopped coughing.

I sighed and continued eating. Once we were finished, the waiter came and served desserts for both of us, which were two cups of ice-cream. It was green tea-flavored; one of my favorites aside from strawberry and blueberry! I started to eat my dessert happily, earning another confused look from Ikuto.

"Are you that happy with ice-cream?" he asked me, and I could feel my mood going down that now I couldn't enjoy the ice-cream anymore.

"Yes, I love ice-cream; do you object my liking now?" I asked him with an irritated tone in my voice. He caught it, and he seemed amused by it as he sent me another smirk.

"What?" I asked him, and he only shook his head instead of answering. Jerk!

I dug into my ice-cream once again and finished it happily. Ice-cream could always change my mood.

We finished our dinner later. I thought Ikuto would escort me back to our room – hey, it was how honeymoon supposed to be, right? – But instead Tadase was the one who brought me back to my room. I was confused, but I didn't voice it out. I followed Tadase back to my room silently.

I didn't love Ikuto, but him treating me like nothing still hurt.

Tears rolled down from my golden orbs unconsciously. Tadase held my hands in his larger ones and squeezed them. I gave him a puzzled look and he released it immediately.

"I'm sorry, Princess," he begged for my forgiveness. Of course, I forgave him. He treated me better than how Ikuto treating me like an object instead of human.

"Thank you," I gave him my gratitude.

He seemed confuse. "For what, Milady?"

"For treating me like a human, for accompanying me."

"It is my duty, Milady…" he trailed of in hesitance, not finishing what he was saying.

It made my curiosity spark even more. "Just say it," I told him.

He bowed his head down and avoided eye contact with me. "... And I will be glad to be your friend," he finally finished his sentence.

I giggled. This man was so cute! "Of course, I will be happy to become your friend, too!" I caught a glimpse of his flushed cheeks then I giggled again.

* * *

I arrived at my room later, Tadase waiting for me when I went to change my dress into my pajamas before heading to the leaving room where he sat. At least I had a companion rather than being alone. We talked about some random things, and knew about each other more than before.

He was the only child of a nobleman that had a debt to Ikuto. His father was Japanese and his mother was Chinese. Because of the debt, he was bound to the prince.

I told him about the blood category and my current situation. The young man was sorry for me. Someone actually cared for me; I was happy with that fact.

I didn't know when I had fallen asleep, but the only thing I remembered was we had joked around. I woke up later on my bed and glanced to my left and right to notice that Ikuto wasn't here, before taking a good look at the clock that rested on the nightstand.

Three in the morning. Where the hell did Ikuto go?

Maybe he had been joking about the whole honeymoon idea. 'He was probably working,' I told myself inwardly, trying to calm myself down.

I felt thirsty all of a sudden and decided to serve myself a glass of mineral water, so I walked out of my room to the kitchen. Tadase was already gone, I presumed, since he was nowhere to be seen. I shrugged my shoulders and continued my trip to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and took a bottle of mineral water – at least, I assumed it mineral water, since the liquid was clear – and then drank the contents completely.

I was about to go back to my room when the front door slammed close. I didn't hear anyone opening it, so I began to worry. Who could it be?

I glanced at my surroundings and spotted a midnight blue-haired man lying on the floor. I ran to him quickly and helped him stand up before bringing him to the couch. I laid my husband onto the couch. He looked so pale, for god sake! I smelled alcohol on him. He went to drink, huh? At least he still came back to his own hotel room.

I shook my head and went to bring some supplies – hot water and towel, mineral water, his change of clothes, and blanket – when a hand caught my right wrist. I glanced at Ikuto, the culprit. I tried to release myself from his strong grip, but it resulted in his grip becoming tighter.

He yanked me over and I ended up being on top of him. I blushed hardly when I realized our current position. I looked at his face and studied his feature for the first time. He had strong jaw bones and he looked exactly like a baby when he slept.

His eyes suddenly snapped open and I gasped, but I knew he was still drunk, because he seemed to not recognize me. He flipped our bodies so that I was below him right now, and then he crashed his lips onto mine.

I could feel the alcohol he had consumed.

He bit my lower lip and I gasped. He took that opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth and explored it.

Oh god, I had lost my first kiss to him, and now my first French kiss was taken by him too!

He retreated and stood up suddenly before carrying me bridal style towards the bedroom. I tried to heave myself away from him, but he was stronger even at his current state. He threw me onto our bed – could I call it our bed? – before he crawled onto the bed and trapped me with his body.

Oh god, what would happen next? I couldn't imagine anymore.

He started to kiss me with more hunger than before. I couldn't help myself but moan by his touch. He went lower to my neck and nipped it, leaving a red mark on my skin, before he traveled lower. When I moaned louder, I could feel his smirk on my skin. I cursed inwardly, but I couldn't deny the good sensation.

He slipped his hands inside my clothes and dragged them upwards until they met my breasts. He squeezed and nipped through my night gown until he decided to tear my garments along with my bra away. I could feel my cheeks flushing, but it didn't stop him. In fact, it made him hornier than before. He started to please both his and my bodies when he let out a moan and called a name. "Rima."

I pushed him away and dressed myself quickly before running away from our room to the living room. Ikuto chased me and I was scared. I didn't want to lose my first time – wait, he had raped me yesterday, so it became my second time – but still, I didn't want to do it with my drunk husband who mistook me as someone else.

Again he had stuck another knife, piercing into my heart, for the second time today.

Where should I hide? I spotted my phone lying on the table in the living room. I took the metal object and called Tadase, the only person who could help me right now. It wasn't hard to find his contact number since my phone's contacts only had four numbers: Ikuto, Tadase, and my mom and dad.

"Amu, what happened?" he asked me as soon as he received the call because instead of saying hello, I screamed. Ikuto was coming nearer and nearer.

"Help me!" I screamed into the phone and began to look for an escape route.

Five minutes later, Tadase banged the door open – he had a spare key, remember? – and rushed towards me, but he was blocked by Ikuto.

I swore he was awake right now because he recognized the blond man immediately. "Stay away from here!" Ikuto barked.

Tadase ignored him. He rushed towards me and hugged me tightly. I couldn't help myself but feel secure inside his embrace as I sobbed on his shoulder. Tadase knocked Ikuto down – okay, now I was sure he was still drunk because Tadase could knock him out easily – and brought me out of the hotel suit down to another suit two floors away. I was confused and he told me that he stayed here.

No wonder he could arrive at my suit so fast.

He sat on the couch, bringing me along. I told him that Ikuto called another girl's name, Rima, but of course minus the make-out session.

Tadase's face got paler when I mentioned Rima's name, and now I was determined to know the truth. "Please tell me the truth; who is this girl?"

He inhaled deeply. "Rima is the girl that Ikuto had an affair with for a month. She is the one that accompanies him whenever he comes here."

No wonder Ikuto chose Hong Kong as our honeymoon destination. He had another woman here.

On the second – or third day, since the time had passed midnight – I was aware of my husband's affair.

I couldn't help myself but cry…

* * *

**What do you think guys? Hit the review button please ~ **

**Check out my profile for my other stories that I have written so far, have a great and wonderful day readers, Ja ~ **


	3. Author's Note, Must Read!

**IMPORTANT, MUST READ! **

**Dear readers,**

**I know this isn't a chapter but this is important! I'm sorry but I won't update all of my ongoing stories for a while because of good reason. On Monday, August 26th 2013 I will move overseas to farther my education and guess what? I have to go there by myself! My parents won't come along with me and I have to settle down some things before posting the story again. It will take some times maybe for two weeks to one month and I am not sure either for the exact time I need. **

**I will keep writing the story but it will take a while to update and post it, I need to settle down some things such as school registration, and the main problem - the installation of the internet connection in my dorm room. I will update the story as soon as I get the things settled. So, please be patience and waited for the next update okay?**

**Wish me luck and once again I'm sorry!**

**love,**

**Amutolovers-**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for the big delay, as I said before I am currently at overseas to farther my study and I got a lot of problems here and I need to settled them down first before I could continuing to update my story, not to mention I had to buy new laptop (which I have) before I updated all of my stories. I was so sorry for the long wait but I hope this chapter could make it up. Thank you for my beta reader ****_[regulusgal] _****for helping me edited this story ^^**

**Also I was so sad to inform that some people decided to report three of my stories [The Rival of Love], [Valentine's Gift], and [Dirty Little Secret] so they got removed by FF. I was trying my best to fit the rating so if you want to read good stuffs go visit my other website. **

**I do not own Shugo Chara or the characters inside! Enjoy ~**

* * *

**"Blood Is Red" **

**Chapter 3**

**The Everlasting Pain**

Even though I knew he had married me only to make me his play thing, it still hurt me when Ikuto called me by another woman's name. He didn't need to treat me like this!

Tadase comforted and told me that it was going to be alright, but then I snapped at and took out my anger at him. "What do you know?!"

Then I realized it. Tadase didn't deserve to be treated like this. I apologized for my childish behavior and he told me that it was okay.

"I know. I know a lot, Princess," he told me suddenly.

I lifted up my head and motioned for him to continue.

"Don't I look a bit familiar to you?" he asked me.

I was taken aback by his question, but then I looked at him closely. He did remind me of someone that I had used to play with; someone who hadn't treated me like an object. The only family who treated me like a person was only the Hotoris.

Then it hit me.

The Hotoris were a prestigious family. The head of the family was the cousin of the queen, Tsukiyomi Souko. So it made Tadase Ikuto's cousin.

"You're that Tadase?" I exclaimed in surprise at my realization.

He nodded in confirmation – don't tell anyone, but I had had a crush on him since I had been still a child!

"What happened to your family?" I asked.

His face was suddenly saddened. "The king before, my grandfather, punished our family because my father disobeyed him. He made us become the slaves for the royalties and Ikuto brought me here and entrusted me to manage things."

_Flashback_

_Tadase's POV_

_Today was my tenth birthday, but my parents couldn't celebrate it with me since the King assigned them a new problem to solve. Dad was the King's right-hand man, and Mom was the head of the Intelligence Team._

_I was so lonely; no one was at home right now, except for the maids and butlers, but they were no fun! I walked out of my room to the maid quarters and asked one of them to bring me to the park._

_Julia, my personal maid, took me to the nobles' park, but I refused. Children who played inside that park were no fun at all. They loved to show off their new things, and I hated them because they were afraid of my daddy and mommy, so they either didn't want to play with me or would let me win no matter what._

_I asked Julia to bring me to the Purples'. I had never been there before, and I was curious about it. Nobles could visit any public areas they like, but Purples and Reds couldn't. It was a special rule. Julia escorted me to the park and I saw a pink-haired girl._

_I quickly recognized her as Hinamori Amu, the daughter of Hinamori Tsumugu, my daddy's best friend. I approached and played with her. Julia didn't need to worry about me playing with Amu since we had played together a lot back at my house. She had used to visit my house with her parents and we had become best friends since the first time she had come over. She was cute and beautiful – she had silky shoulder-length bubblegum pink hair and a pair of golden eyes that I liked so much._

_The sun set down soon. I bid my farewell to my pink-haired best friend and went home with Julia. Once I arrived, I noticed that my parents were home, but they didn't look happy._

_"Father, Mother, what's wrong?" I asked them worriedly. Something must have gone wrong!_

_"We are no longer of nobility," Father began after what looked like mulling over what he should say to me. "Your grandfather decided to strip us down from our title because I refused to rule over Western City."_

_That did more than shocked me. Western City was a well-known city of our kingdom. As the soil there was the most fertile among other places, the city was able to continuously produce good-quality goods and stocked our foods during winter._

_I couldn't help but utter, "Why?"_

_This time, Mother was the one who replied me. "We would have had to move to Western City if we had accepted the offer."_

_"No! I don't want to move!" I shouted automatically, pouting like a child I was._

_Mother hugged me tight, tears brimming on the corner of her eyes. "I know, my son. That's why we rejected the offer."_

_"You don't want to move away because you will be apart from Amu, right?" Father asked with a hint of tease in his voice._

_Damn, I was caught! I blushed and my parents smiled. At least they weren't as sad as before. "So, are we no longer a noble?"_

_My parents nodded, before Father continued while starting to pack things up. "We have to face the consequence as well. We will serve the royals from now on."_

_The next day, the three of us moved into the castle and did our jobs. I was appointed as the crown prince's playmate. Ikuto took interest in me because I had been the only noble that could live up to his expectation, so he told his father to give me a place in Hong Kong where the royals had business at. I couldn't say no, so the King placed me at Hong Kong, and since then I had been entrusted with the things happening in Hong Kong and needed to report to the kingdom monthly._

_End of Flashback_

Amu's POV

"Tadase!" I hugged him after he finished his story.

The Hotoris had suddenly vanished from our village one day. Their house had been sold and people hadn't really known where they had moved to. It had made me not have any friend left to play with. I cried a lot that day because no one would play with me, except the Purples, but they hadn't played with me too after such times because the Blues had started calling me 'the Pink Freak'.

Oh, he even had liked me back then. I was so happy!

The blonde hugged me back as we talked about the past. It surprised me when he recalled our little dates at the park. Hey, he still remembered it! If I could, I would probably scream out in joy and danced.

"Amu, I want to offer you something," he told me suddenly, looking a bit hesitant. "Run away with me."

I could swear my cheeks heated up. My old crush asked me to run away with him; how romantic! I was about to say yes when Ikuto's image flashed into my head. I was suddenly scared.

"What about Ikuto?" I asked.

He didn't give me any reply for a while. "Do consider my offer, okay?" he said. "I will handle Ikuto."

Tadase then asked me to go back to my room because he didn't want Ikuto to notice that we had acknowledged each other. I obeyed him and went back to my room only to find Ikuto kissing another girl on the couch.

The girl eyed me, and I told her not to mind me as I headed back into the bedroom, locked the door and cried.

He even dared to bring the girl back to our place of stay! How cruel was he? I cried over and over before drifting into the darkness.

The next morning I woke up, Ikuto was sleeping peacefully beside me.

The fuck? How could he enter this room? I swore I had it locked yesterday when I had got back into our room.

Looking around the room, I saw a note placed on my nightstand and read it.

**_So you're the Prince's wife, huh? I thought you will look more beautiful than me, but I guessed I was wrong. It will not take too much time for me to snatch him away from you! Anyway, we had a great night yesterday!_**

**_-R._**

I didn't need to know who the girl was. It was Rima. She was beautiful as I recalled; shorter than me with long blond hair that reached below her waist.

They had had a great night, huh? Congratulations! Not like someone, I had lost my virginity to my husband by force. I was that miserable, right? Ha, I wished I could run away from this cruel life of mine.

Oh right, Tadase's offered me to do so last night; should I take the offer?

But then what if Ikuto found out? Would Tadase be alright? Wouldn't my husband kill him for taking me away?

But then I doubt Ikuto would care. I was his toy, not his wife.

Ikuto began to stir, and then blinked his eyes open. I looked down and faced him, and the prince smirked at me before I turned my head away. I spotted a red night gown like my own lying on the cold floor beside me.

Then realization hit me.

I was naked. Naked!

For god's sake, how could it be? I was dressed in my night gown last night.

I tried to recall what the hell had happened last night.

_Flashback_

_I cried until my body submitted to the darkness due to my exhaustion. I didn't know how long I had been sleeping when I heard the door opened by someone. I sat on my bed immediately, on guard. I didn't pay too much attention to my surroundings, letting out a scream from my own throat when a pair of strong arms grabbed my waist._

_"Sshh…" the cold voice hushed me. I shut up immediately and recognized the voice as Ikuto's._

_How could he get in?_

_"Do you think you can run away from me, Amu?" he hissed into my ear. "I have every keys to all the room in this hotel since I owned it."_

_I started to cry because of my fear. He turned my body over and rubbed the tears away before kissing my eyes._

_"No, don't…" I tried to stop him when I felt his hands slip beneath my night gown, begging him. "No, please…"_

_It was completely futile. Instead, it made him crazier with lust than before. He ripped my night gown away, leaving me only in my underwear, before he tackled me down to the bed. He was naked already – I knew he had finished his little activity with his whore, but I didn't care – and started kissing me._

_I kept crying and begging him to stop, but he wouldn't listen to me. He nipped at my neck after he French-kissed me, while his two hands squeezed my breasts._

_"No… No…" I kept begging him, moaning at the end._

_"Your mouth might say no, but your body is craving for me," he whispered into my ear right before he pushed his huge cock into my pussy._

_I moaned harder and harder as he thrust in and out. He was rougher than the first time he raped me, and I could swear my body would tear apart. I reached my climax, and he didn't stop until a minute later, when he reached his own. I collapsed onto the bed once again._

_End of flashback_

'How dare he?!' I yelled inwardly. He raped me again!

I felt my body so dirty, so I rushed into the bathroom and locked the door before bathing myself with warm water. I scrubbed my body again and again with the sponge, trying to ease the dirty feeling I got, but it didn't want to go. I cried when I scrubbed myself. It only made me feel dirtier.

How could I erase the disgusting feeling?

The bathroom door slammed open to reveal the bluenette who twirled a pack of keys in his hand. I backed away immediately, but he was faster and stronger than me. In a flash, he had me trapped between the wall and his body.

It didn't take him too much time to cup my breasts within his hands while he slipped his member inside me, riding me. I cried from the pain when he thrust deeply into me. He kept pumping in and out until we reached our climax. He pulled out of me after he shot out his seeds into my womb, then walked towards the shower and cleaned himself while I did the same thing with the bath. I had to drain the dirty water and refilled the tub with clean water.

He was the one to finish the shower first. He stepped out of the bathroom and wore the bathrobe, leaving me alone in the bathroom.

I finished my bath later and dressed myself in proper attires before stepping out into the bedroom and combed my hair. I let my pink hair down and clipped a black hairpin on it. I joined my husband for breakfast. I enjoyed the silent moment because neither one of us spoke up. He finished his breakfast first then walked out of the room to somewhere only god and him knew.

Tadase had been waiting for me and I asked him to bring me to the amusement park. I loved amusement parks a lot; they were the only kind of places where I could enjoy myself without worrying about other people. Since we had known the fact that we had been childhood friends, going out with the blonde man was more interesting than before.

I was surprised when I found out that he still remembered my old habits. This man surprised me a lot. We enjoyed our day at the park – we rode some scary rides, earning a fatigue for myself. I made a mental note not to ride those rides ever again for the rest of my life.

I enjoyed my time a lot today, except the being raped part. Tadase got me a big teddy bear when we played at one of the stands. He was an expert in this game! All we needed to do was shooting the balloons with a fake gun, and if you could shoot them all down, you would get any prize you want! I tried it once and I failed miserably. Tadase then volunteered to play and asked me what prize I wanted. I had eyed the teddy bear from the moment I had laid eyes on it, so I pointed it out. Tadase smirked at me and shot all the balloons down, getting my prize!

Ah, we also bought ice-cream. He still liked his vanilla, and I chose chocolate for myself. We devoured the sweet heavenly goods while sitting on one of the benches near the fountain. It was damn beautiful!

We finished our ice-cream later before deciding to go back to the hotel – oh, we stopped for a moment at a gift shop on the way back and I bought some merchandise for my parents, and probably grandfather as well. I also chose one for Tadase and Ikuto – they were the same things, but different colors: yellow for Tadase and blue for Ikuto. When I saw it, it reminded me a lot of those two, so I paid for the gifts and asked the cashier to help me wrap them up.

I walked out from the store with store with three bags in my hands. Tadase helped me bring them to the car and place them neatly beside my seat on the backseat before driving off to the hotel. Soon, I was greeted by the receptionist. I greeted the woman back, and then proceeded to ride the elevator up to the top floor of the building where my room was.

Ikuto was already back when I reached the room. Again, he invited me to another dinner.

I was suspicious. What was he up to? He had messed around with me, and he still wasn't satisfied?

I only nodded in acknowledgement and headed straight to the bedroom when suddenly he held me back. I glanced at him while he eyed my bags and teddy bear.

"Where did you get it?" he asked me, pointing at the teddy.

"Amusement park," I replied shortly. It wasn't a lie, though, because I had got it from amusement park – with Tadase's help, of course.

"Who got it for you?" Ikuto asked me.

I was taken aback. How did he know that the teddy was a prize? "What? How do you know?" I questioned him back with another question.

He hissed at me before telling me, "Rima's family owns the amusement park. I have been there and got her exactly the same teddy bear as this one."

Oh great. So my own husband didn't give me anything except the wedding ring. Ha, the ring had been needed to complete the ceremony, and let me tell you; don't expect it to be diamond or gold! The ring was silver; it showed how much I meant to him. Nothing special for his first wife, only a silver wedding ring, and yet he gave another woman a teddy bear?

"Why do you care?" I asked him, irritation evident in my voice. I knew I was being stubborn, but I wouldn't let him win this time.

He yanked me towards him and kissed me deeply. "You belong to me. Should I remind you?" he snarled before raping me once again.

We were late for the dinner because he kept pumping inside me until Tadase knocked on the bedroom door, notifying us that the dinner was ready. Ikuto let me go after that. We took a bath together – thank god he didn't rape me this time – then dressed ourselves in proper attires. I chose a black halter-necked long dress that the maid had packed for me – my dresses had been picked out by the maids, not my husband – before combing my hair and completing my appearance with some additional jewelry.

I walked out to the living room where Ikuto was waiting for me, and then he guided me to the restaurant, just like yesterday, with Tadase right behind our heels.

The blonde man gave me a sympathetic look and I smiled slightly at him in response. Could I do anything else? I had a solid answer, which was a 'no'.

We ate our dinner – this time the food was already served for us, so we didn't need to wait for it. I took a bite of my chicken steak, which I had to admit was delicious. The steak was served together with a glass of orange juice.

I was digging into my dinner happily when the door slid open, revealing Rima in a beautiful red _hanfu_, a Chinese traditional dress. I lost my appetite immediately,

She walked towards our table and sat beside Ikuto. Even I, his legal wife, had never had the chance to sit beside him. I saw how Ikuto treated her like a real princess. He ordered her the same steak as his – a tenderloin – and helped her cut the meat before placing it in front of her like a gentleman.

The moment he cut her steak, it was like he was cutting my heart on the hot plate instead of the chunk of meat. I felt the urge to cry and fought my tears back. I didn't want to show them my tears. I acted like it didn't affect me; instead, I gazed at my food and played with the vegetables before shoving them into my mouth slowly. It didn't taste as delicious as before – no, it tasted _awful _right now.

The two of them talked with each other as if I didn't exist. I paid no mind to them and continued eating my dinner, keep eating without tasting the food.

And that was when Rima's eyes fell on me.

I felt someone was looking at me and lifted my sight away from the food in front of me to face the blond girl. Now that I paid attention, she was around my age, and from the conversation I had heard just now, she was the only daughter of Ikuto's business partner.

Hah, I bet he only used her for his business plan and nothing more.

It calmed me down when I thought that way.

"Hinamori Amu?" she asked, earning my nod in return. "Well, Ikuto and I have big news to tell you," she said.

Oh yeah, that was why you and I were sitting across each other right now, right?

"Amu," Ikuto said, and I felt a new knife was jabbed into my heart. But he didn't stop there. "She's pregnant with my child now." And he took hold of Rima's hand before squeezing it affectionately.

Now a new big knife jabbed into my heart and tore it limb by limb.

* * *

**So how was it? I hope I could get many reviews for this chapter ^^ anyway I will reply to your reviews again at the next chapter since I couldn't do it right now but please kindly R&R~ Have a great and wonderful day fellas ~**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm back with the next chapter, I'm so sorry for the long wait! As you all knew, I just moved overseas and currently trying to adapt with the culture and etc so it took most of my time... **

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites and alerts, I will be ****_replying them _****at the end of the story so please check it out. **

**I want to say thank you so much for my beta reader [regulusgal] who has helped me edit this chapter and my other stories as well. Thanks again for your hard work, let's keep it till the end, ne?**

**I don't own Shugo Chara nor the characters but I do own some starting this chapter ^^ Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to hit the review button ~ **

* * *

**"Blood Is Red"**

**Chapter 4 **

**The Other Pain **

Have you ever felt the pain when your husband announced that he would marry another girl on your third day of honeymoon, and the girl was pregnant with your husband's child?

Could you imagine the pain I felt when I heard that news?

I slowly took the news in, trapped in a state of daze. I felt like my heart was no longer beating after he announced it — as if it refused to do so after the words had tumbled out of his mouth. And suddenly I felt the urge to cry and scream like a crazy girl.

But I refused to be reduced to such a girl.

I smiled at them — a fake one of course — and forced myself to say something in a cheery tone, "Congratulations, I have finished my dinner. Thank you."

With that I left the new happy couple in the room. Tadase wasn't trailing behind me since Ikuto ordered the blond man to serve his soon to-be-wife. When I closed the door, my tears ran down my face as I wiped them with my fingers and walked away.

I didn't go back to my room — I went to the nearby park instead. I sat on one of the benches and looked up to the sky to enjoy the moon. It was beautiful. The sky was clear, but you couldn't see any stars shining.

Soon the rain poured. My tears rolled down my cheeks again to be masked by the rain.

My life was so miserable, wasn't it? I was part of the hated people on my village; my husband had an affair and was going to marry the girl who was currently pregnant with his child. What could be worse?

I still sat on the bench and let the rain soak my entire body. This way I could forget the pain, I hoped.

Suddenly I was sheltered from the heavy rain. I glanced up and saw an umbrella. Turning my head quickly, I came face to face with my blond childhood friend. He smiled at me, but I could still catch the worry in his ruby eyes.

He was still the one that cared for me no matter what, huh?

I thanked him while he helped me get up from the bench and walked me home. I wasn't surprised when I went back to my room and found no one. Ikuto probably spent his time with Rima instead of me and it gave me more pain than before. I pushed the pain away and focused my attention to my companion instead.

The blond man still wore his worried mask and I took it as the cue to change my clothes. I went into my chamber and took out some of my pajamas before went to the bathroom and take a warm bath. I rinsed my body for the last time before stepping out from the bathroom with towel wrapped around my petite body. I dressed myself with the pajamas I had picked out before, and then joined Tadase at the living room.

He still gave me his worried look and I told him that I was okay — which was not true. He asked me if I was sure and I nodded my head before flashing him my brightest smile. He served me a cup of hot chocolate — my favorite — later and I enjoyed it to the fullest as the sweet concoction calmed my wired nerves. Then we decided to watch the TV and started to laugh at the gag. When was the last time I laughed this much? I myself couldn't remember.

I was happier than before and it seemed like I could forget the pain for a while...

The door cracked open suddenly and revealed a furious Ikuto. I paid him no mind and kept enjoying my film. I kept laughing as Tadase stopped at his track when he noticed the Prince.

He could do whatever he wanted; why couldn't I?

I sipped at my hot chocolate again and focused my eyes at the TV. It only made him madder, but who cares?

He suddenly yanked me from the couch and slammed his lips to mine to get my attention. I pushed him away and ran towards Tadase, using him as my shield.

"Tadase, step away!" my husband commanded hardly.

Tadase didn't move any single step like I predicted; he pushed me behind his body and shielded me completely from my furious husband. "No," the blond man replied and I was amazed by his courage.

"Move!" Ikuto snapped, but Tadase still standing in front of me. "Do you wish for me to kill you?" my husband said and I was scared right now. I feared for the blonds' safety instead of mine.

"Prince, I wish to marry Amu," Tadase spoke and I gasped at his boldness. Did he wish to die?

"No, she is mine!" Ikuto hissed but it didn't stop Tadase, "Over my dead body!" Finally he blew up, they fought and the only thing I could do was staring at them.

Later, Tadase body fell onto the cold floor, bleeding. I screamed when I saw his eyes no longer seemed lively as usual; they were cold and blood streamed out from his mouth. Ikuto had killed him!

I grabbed my phone, ready to call for an ambulance but a pair of strong arms stopped me. My husband yanked me over and tore my clothes open before he tossed it along with my phone away. Then he took me right in front of Tadase's corpse. I cried and cried until he finished his job but it didn't make the tears stop flowing down my face as my body fell to the cold floor beside the blond man and mourned his death.

I no longer had anyone talk with, no one who cared for me, no one to help me, no one, I was all alone now…

My husband left me after that and walked out from the suite. I crawled over my phone and dialed for an ambulance. They arrived later and brought Tadase to the hospital. They also told me to ride on the ambulance while they questioned me about who had done this. I told them that it was my one and only husband — Tsukiyomi Ikuto, The Prince of Japan — and it appeared that they were scared of him.

Huff, now no one could help me right? Why? Because I thought they were going to call for police and arrest him. Instead, they didn't do anything!

They told me that Tadase was no longer alive. I knew the fact that he was dead since Ikuto had killed him right in front of my eyes before he had raped me and left me alone. He was a sick bastard but he was too powerful of an enemy and people seemed laid-back of the fact that Ikuto killed someone as it was something ordinary that happened often.

Had Ikuto ever killed someone before, aside from Tadase? I didn't really know about him actually; the only thing I knew that he was Japan's Crown Prince. He was handsome — I couldn't deny the fact even when I hated him with passion — he was rich and had a promising future as the next king of Japan, but he did had attitude issues. Just because he was the crown prince, he thought that he could do as he pleased, didn't he?

I nodded at the doctor who told me about Tadase's death and another tear rolled down my cheeks.

He was dead — my only friend and someone who cared for me as me and no one else.

_'Thank you for everything, Tadase. Rest in peace, goodbye...' _I prayed while the nurse covered Tadase's face with a white cloth.

I left the hospital after I told the nurse to help me prepare for Tadase's funeral; they were willing to help me since I was married to Ikuto. Tomorrow would be the last day of my honeymoon because we were scheduled to go back to Japan tomorrow evening, and tomorrow would be the day for Tadase's small funeral…

The next day I woke up with swollen eyes because I kept crying last night until I was asleep. As I predicted Ikuto didn't come back last night but it didn't bother me any longer. I went to take a shower and dressed myself in my black dress, and then skipped my breakfast so I could go to the nearest church where the priest had been waiting for me. I brought an umbrella with me, the black one, and went to the church.

No one was there except the priest and a coffin where Tadase's corpse laid. I put a white rose in his hand and took a good look of him for the last time before the priest asked his men to close the coffin. He prayed for Tadase for a while then buried him into the hole that was already prepared. The whole ceremony ended in a short time as I glanced at the gravestone.

_'Thank you for everything and goodbye...'_ I told him before walking away back to my suite and prepared for my leaving.

Once I was back, Ikuto was inside our room. I didn't spare him any glance as I walked into the bathroom and cleared out my belongings, then walked back into the bedroom and took out my suitcase to fill it with my clothes. I finished packing later and I saw Ikuto walking out from our room after he motioned me to follow him.

He brought us to the airport right after he picked Rima up. Both of them cuddled with each other, leaving me alone in the corner of the elegant and luxurious car. Sharp knives kept plunging into my heart, but what could I do? I have no right to question him as he was the crown prince and my husband, not to mention his class was higher than me before and it still remained the same.

The three of us arrived at the airport later and got out of the car. Ikuto was the one to climb off first before helping Rima to go out by taking her hand into his. The new couple then left me alone in the car.

I tried my best not to cry because it showed weakness, so I just climbed off from the car silently and stepped onto the ladder that directed into the airplane. I chose the back seat far away from my husband and his future wife who sat in the front row.

The plane took off later as I brought out a book, the one that Tadase left for me yesterday before Ikuto killed him...

_Flashback _

_I felt so miserable and didn't want to make the other pity me, even when I pitied myself because I couldn't defend myself in front of my so-called husband and his new bride-to-be and let them humiliate me. Tadase was the one that had found me at the park and it made my heart somehow felt warmer. He helped me back to my suite and of course as I expected my husband wasn't there. I went to change my wet clothes into the dry ones, then joined Tadase at the living room. The kind man served me a glass of hot chocolate which I loved the most then he sat beside me. He gave me a book and told me to open and read it later when I was alone and I agreed to him. I went to my bedroom and put it in one of my drawers that I believed wouldn't be opened by my husband before I walked back to the living room and watched the TV…_

_End of Flashback_

Who knew he would have died on the same day he had given me this book that looked like a small diary to me? When I opened it, it was indeed a diary… Why had Tadase given me his diary? Was he trying to tell me something? So I began to read the first page of the only man that ever loved me truly…

**_2013, January 1st _****_(_**_A/N: The diary would be in Tadase POV)_

**_I missed Japan a lot; I spent the New Year celebration alone again this time. How I wished I could go back to Japan and spent it with Amu, the girl that I have a crush on, but what could I do? It was impossible for me to win against Ikuto, the crown prince and my cousin. What was Amu doing right now? Was she happy? I remembered people treating her cruelly because she was a Purple, but hey! She was a sweet girl! I have known her since I was still a kid and she was so damn cute that time. Her bubblegum pink hair was tied into a high ponytail or into pigtails that made her look cuter than before. She was a lovely little girl that helped me when I fell off from the swing when I played in the Purple's park and that was the first time I fell for her…_**

My cheeks blushed a bit when I remembered that day, the day I had met him was also the day I had had a crush on him, my sweet charming prince… I flipped to the next page and read it until I stopped at one of the date that began my horrible life as the Crown Prince's wife…

**_2013, June 13th_**

**_I heard the news from my father. Ikuto was going to be married to a girl from the Purple's society and I was curious who she was. Could she be Amu? Since there wasn't many women from the Purple that would fit into Ikuto's taste of girl except for some names that I knew. Should I list them out? There were my crush, Hinamori Amu then Miyuki Lena, Masato Serena and the last one, Suzuki Airi. From the four women, I was sure one of them was Ikuto's soon-to-be bride, and I hope it wasn't my crush, Amu. And if worse comes to worst, I hope she's going to be strong for herself since I doubt my cousin would cherish her…_**

_'I hope she's going to be strong for herself...' _Tadase's word kept playing inside my mind. Strong… I have to be strong for myself, _'...since I doubt my cousin would cherish her...' _That was also right. I have to be strong, not for anyone but myself just like Tadase's words...

I kept reading the diary until it was stopped on the day before he was dead. I cried silently when I read the books that held so many emotions. He loved me; he truly loved me, not a fake one, and I was happy of it and it was a bit strange. Did you want to know why?

Because the last day was written on the last paper of the book as if it had known that Tadase would end his life journey the next day and he couldn't write it on the book.

I didn't know how long I had been reading the diary because the next thing I knew was the flying attendant offering me my meal. I chose the spaghetti and a glass of orange juice then enjoyed my meal. I sighed inwardly. How am I supposed to survive this cruel world alone? No more family and friends — they had been taken away from me the moment Ikuto had claimed me as his wife. Speaking of Ikuto, I glanced at his seat that was placed far away from mine, but I could still saw him due to his tall body. I didn't know what he felt towards me and I said that before I didn't care, but still it hurt because I was a woman. Even if I didn't love him, I was still expecting him to treat me better, at least as a person, not a doll…

I relaxed my exhausted body after I finished my meal, then I decided to rest a bit so I let the darkness claimed myself…

_I knew the moment I closed my eyes, something was wrong. I didn't recall this place, where was I and who was that baby? I knew the baby was a boy from his clothes and he kept tugging my arms while calling me mommy… I didn't have a child! No, who was he? Sure he looked cute but I was sure he wasn't mine, so who was he? Who?_

My body was being shaken and I snapped my eyes open. "We are going to landing in two minutes," the flying attendance who shook me said and I nodded my head.

What the hell was it? What kind of dream was it? Maybe it was just a bad dream after all, so I decided to let it go and enjoy the view of Japan, my home country.

We arrived at the airport shortly and headed to the castle immediately after we finished the normal immigration procedure. The security and the driver didn't dare to question my husband nor me about the blond haired girl but their eyes spoke out loud. Who dare to question him, the Crown Prince? No one — except his own parents.

We arrived at the castle and my maid helped me to get down from the car while Ikuto was already setting his feet down on the ground with Rima beside him. I just stared at the couple and asked myself when Ikuto would announce his plan to marry the other girl. Probably tonight at the dinner, I answered it myself. The butlers came to pick up our belongings and put it to our own chamber, of course Ikuto and I had separate rooms because he was predicted to have another wife aside of me. Every wife would have their own chamber so when Ikuto decided to pay a little visit to one of them he could go into their rooms and did whatever he wanted to there.

I loved the idea but I hated my chamber. Why? Because it was placed just next to Ikuto's — since I was his first wife, I got the first room right beside his.

I walked into my chamber and changed my clothes then sat on my bed. My maid walked in later and brought me a glass of water.

"Princess, could I ask you a question?" she asked me.

"Sure, Niarna," I replied her and looked at her eyes.

She seemed hesitant but then she spoke, "Um, who is the blond girl?" she asked me.

My breath hitched. How dare she?! But then I realized it wasn't her fault, anyone would find it out later so why not telling her first?

"She was Ikuto's second wife, Ikuto will marry her later," I told her and she looked shocked.

"But… but… Crown Prince Ikuto has just married you!" she whispered and was frozen at her place.

She was a good girl — I knew it the moment I laid my eyes on her. She was only eighteen and forced to work at the castle because her parents couldn't pay the debt, so they had given up their eldest daughter to serve the royal family. Cruel wasn't it? But this was the fact…

Niarna wasn't one to criticize people just because she belonged to the right society and she had the empathy — the emotion that many people here lacked.

I motioned for her to sit beside me and she did. I brushed her hair slowly with my hands and replied her, "You know the rules, Niarna. The Crown Prince could have many women he desires and if the blond girl is also the woman he wants, he gets it."

She nodded her head in respond and then she hugged me. "You have to be strong, Princess."

I hugged her back. Such an innocent little girl… I felt like she was my little sister that I needed to protect…

The time went faster than I expected. The maid was announcing about the grand dinner that was held to celebrate the Crown Prince's safety arrival. I was told to dress in those fancy dresses for Royals' before I stepped out from my room. I was escorted by James, my personal butler and Niarna, my personal maid. The head butler announced my arrival before I walked into the huge dining room to join my so-called family for dinner.

Ikuto sat beside his mother with Rima right beside him while I sat across from him with his two cousins on my left and right. The cooks served our foods and the King began to eat, followed by the others. You could hear chit and chat anywhere in the castle then it shut off immediately when Ikuto said he wanted to announce something.

He smiled at Rima before he stood up from his chair and spoke, "I, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the Crown Prince of Japan hereby announce Mashiro Rima as my second wife. She is pregnant with my child right now and the ceremony will be held three days from now." He sat back after his little speech and now all the eyes focused on the blond girl while everybody congratulated her, I was once again being forgotten…

The King spoke out his congratulation then looked at me, he silenced the noises and spoke, "Amu, are you okay with this?"

I nodded my head and answered, "I am okay with this. Ikuto has told me before when we were in Hong Kong."

He nodded his head then resumed his meal.

What could I say? Decline it? Even if I declined it, it wouldn't matter because Ikuto would still marry her, so why became the villain here? All I needed was to play along, right? Even though it hurt me like hell.

After the dinner, I went back to my chamber. Of course no one would bother me right now because the main attention was Rima, not me. I closed my bedroom's door, hopped into my bed and cried until sleep caught me…

* * *

**What do you think guys? I hope you like it as well, I am so happy to find that many of you like this chapter and I will try my best to update the story soon but no promise here ~ **

**Thank you for the support, they really mean a lot for me. I will be waiting for your reviews and here are the reply for the previous reviews **

**1. Amuto3AnimeLuver : sorry for the long update but I hope this chapter is worth to wait, please keep support this story and I guarantee that you will find the answer later, I know some of the other readers were also complaining about Ikuto's behavior but I need it for this story... Thanks for your review, I will be waiting for the next one :) have a good day!**

**2. Guest : Amu is a poor girl this far but I suggest you to keep reading the story so you can find out the ending. Anyway I'm sorry that Tadase is death now so she can't run away with him.. Thanks for your review, I will be waiting for the next one :) have a good day!**

**3. nekogirl017 : I have received some reviews regarding it too but I suggest you not to hate him because in the end, you will love him again... won't you? hahaha... Thanks for your review, I will be waiting for the next one :) have a good day!**

**4. Amuletmagic : I'm sorry but I need to make the story like this, but I suggest you to keep reading the story till the end and I really wish that it can fulfill your wish. Thanks for your review, I will be waiting for the next one :) have a good day!**

**5. Katface-chan : I am so happy to find out that you read this story as well, but this chapter kill your hope, Tadase is death and Ikuto will look more cruel than before. I am glad that you like this story, hah it is a bit hard for me to keep updating three of my on going stories but I will try my best :) Thanks for your review, I will be waiting for the next one :) have a good day!**

**6. HanaBomBom : Of course, you have to hate him then fall in love again at him, ne? I myself sometimes do the same as you. Hate him then love him again, hahaha... Thanks for your review, I will be waiting for the next one :) have a good day!**

**7. Denise530 : some of the readers tolerated Tadamu at this story but once again, I need to kill those hopes with Tadase's death in this chapter. Read to find out more, okay? Thanks for your review, I will be waiting for the next one :) have a good day!**

**8. Alonen51 : also mine and the other readers but it will get better anyway... Thanks for your review, I will be waiting for the next one :) have a good day!**

**9. Amu4ever : thanks for the compliment but I need to make Tadase become the good guy here although his scene ended here... Thanks for your review, I will be waiting for the next one :) have a good day!**

**10. sticy17 : I will try my best to update the story asap but no promise here ~ Thanks for your review, I will be waiting for the next one :) have a good day!**

* * *

so, there are all the replies, I hope you satisfy with them and again, don't forget to hit the review button. You review, I reply.. meet again next chapter, guys *wink


End file.
